Supostamente Real
by LarryChan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke e Hyuuga Hinata são enviados para uma missão um tanto constrangedora na visão da jovem tímida e deveras inútil para o portador do sharingan. O suposto se tornara real? O real continuará suposto? SasuHina Primeira Fic
1. Destino

Supostamente Real

Larry Guilardi

Disclaimer: Naruto me pertence até que me convençam do contrário (principalmente Neji-kun! .)

Leva tomatadas n.n

Descrição: Uchiha Sasuke e Hyuuga Hinata são enviados para uma missão um tanto constrangedora na visão da jovem tímida e deveras inútil para o portador do sharingan. O suposto se tornara real? O real continuará suposto? SasuHina

Gome qualquer coisa, é minha primeira fanfic.

Sasuke – Fanfic irritante! (Fala)

"Fanfic irritante!" (Pensamento)

Uchiha palpiteiro. (Narração)

1 Cap. E o destino? Destinava-se à imutabilidade.

E se o peixe se apaixonasse pela graciosa andorinha?

Morreria de amor?

Suicidar-se-ia na louca tentativa de na terra habitar?

Muito mais simples

Dariam-lhe asas.

Uchiha Sasuke. O único sobrevivente do massacre realizado pelo mais promissor Uchiha, seu irmão mais velho, Uchiha Itachi. Dezenove anos. Cabelos rebeldes e negros como o mais espesso petróleo Olhos da cor e profundidade da velha e sombria noite. Alto. Físico de dar inveja a muitos, e deixar (como já deixam) todas as mulheres aos seus pés (o que realmente não lhe importava, de fato, lhe irritava).

Os últimos quatro anos foram deveras difíceis. Sempre soube que Konoha não iria aceita-lo facilmente. Fugir e passar três anos sendo cúmplice de Orochimaru, um dos piores inimigos da vila, causador da morte de Sarutobi, O Terceiro, praticante de jutsus proibidos, e depois ainda partir em uma jornada de vingança ao lado de três dos mais perigosos e traiçoeiros ninjas com certeza não seria digno de perdão. Ele não era digno de tal. Portanto, teve que provar, à duras penas, que era merecedor de pelo menos ser considerado cidadão de Konoha, não significando, é claro, ser perdoado, apenas a piedade da Quinta Hokage para um vingador vazio, frustrado.

Passou dois anos trancafiado na prisão. Por mais que tentasse não pensar nisso, aquela cela o fazia se sentir "dentro de si mesmo". Era escura. Muito escura. Localizava-se logo onde o sol não chegava, pois logo a frente da pequena janela gradeada havia uma densa floresta que não dava permissão para o raios solares, as vezes tão acolhedores, de entrar. Era fria. As pedras que formavam tal cela tinham um aspecto úmido, e podia jurar que via imagens nelas, imagens de seu passado (sangue, espada, "medroso", "covarde", "não me mate", casa vazia, amigos, Itachi, missões, VINGANÇA), imagens de seu presente (nada), imagens de seu futuro (nada). Vida deplorável, não? Era o que pensava. Contudo, foi por escolha própria. Se ele se arrependia? Não. Pois sabia que não conseguiria levar outra vida sem se esquecer do ódio pelo irmão, esse desejo de "morte" levaria sua alma à loucura. Por mais que ver o sangue do ultimo Uchiha alem dele em suas mãos não lhe causara a sensação de alivio a tanto desejada, muito pelo contrario, aumentou em grandes proporções a dor que o assolava, ele precisava disso. Precisava saber que a morte de seu clã fora honrada com o fim de seu assassino.

Fora considerado um prisioneiro de comportamento exemplar. Não causava confusões. Sempre educado, raras as palavras ditas, mas sempre educado. Fazia tudo o que lhe ordenavam e não pedia nada. Nenhum serviço em especial. Apenas um único desejo. Que permanecesse só em sua cela. O que, alias, não era um desejo assim tão complicado, já que os outros possuíam um medo mortal do nome Uchiha. Não a toa, sendo que um matou o clã inteiro, que era considerado ter a posse dos mais valiosos shinobis da Vila da Folha, e o outro matou um dos Sennins Lendários e o próprio Uchiha traidor. Portanto, distancia era o que queriam dele. Por ser tao obediente e mostrado tamanho respeito por seus superiores ele fora solto antes do tempo previsto. Mas como nada era de mãos beijadas para o moreno essa "liberdade" tinha algumas, na verdade, muitas, condições. Deveria fazer parte de um esquadrão ANBU, cumprir todas as missões que lhe fossem ordenadas, sem direito a reclamar, não importaria quando, como e onde. Seria vigiado "disfarçadamente" durante vinte e quatro horas. Não poderia sair dos limites de Konoha, salvo quando em missões, e qualquer mínimo deslize o levaria de volta à tão odiada cela.

E como o destino para Sasuke era sempre o mesmo (lutas, sangue, lutas) mal se viu livre das grades que uma guerra tomou posse da vila. Os Akatsukis não haviam desistido se reorganizaram e atacaram com tudo a vila. Estavam fortes como nunca. Podia-se ver em seus olhos o desejo por poder queimar. E sua maior ambição, era Naruto. De fato, o que estava dentro do Uzumaki, selado. O ultimo jinchurikki necessário. O Nove Caldas. Foram os dois anos mais longos que Konoha já vivenciou. Muitos os nomearam de anos cinzentos. Pois uma camada de nuvens acinzentadas cobriu todo céu, e por muito tempo o sol aparecia apenas em sonhos infantis. E mais uma vez, o dono dos olhos ônix fora privado dos raios luminosos.

Foi especificamente nos últimos dias do segundo ano, que Uchiha Sasuke pode provar o quão fiel se tornara à Konoha. Em meio a uma luta desgastante contra os dois últimos Akatsukis vivos ele usou um dos jutsus proibidos ensinado pelo próprio Orochimaru. Um jutsu eficaz é inegável. Mas fatal tanto para os que o recebem quanto para os que o aplicam.

Escuridão. Embaçado. Não via quase nada. Apenas pode assistir, em um rápido relance, as últimas ameaças a vila mutiladas por seu golpe. Dever cumprido. Pelo menos uma boa ação para que pudesse morrer "em paz", se é que merecia. Embaçado. Escuro. Falta de ar. Imagens aleatórias. Era esse o fim

Mas ele realmente não tirara a sorte grande. Naruto e Sakura, seus ex-companheiros de time, e seus mais fieis amigos, não o deixariam morrer. E a Haruno provou a grande médica que se tornara. Salvou Sasuke. O que fora considerado impossível, até mesmo pela sua sensei, Tsunade. Mas ela não o deu permissão para morrer. Não ele. Não agora. Não o seu amado. E o shinobi, ressuscitado, gritou por dentro, infelizmente ainda viveria.

Dois meses internado. Recebeu alta. Estava livre. Agora verdadeiramente. Sem vigias. Com direito a dizer não. À hora de folga. Era alguém normal. Era considerado Herói. Temido, mas ainda um Herói.

Missões. Casa. Missões. Ramen com Naruto e outros. Missões. Casa. Missões. Vazio. Ainda assim... Vazio.

Neji – Hinata-sama! Você não pode se esconder para sempre! Vamos, abra a porta. Dizia, ou melhor, gritava Neji, já bastante irritado com a situação.

Era muito para ela. Ele sabia. Mas nada do que estava acontecendo permitia sua intervenção. E dessa vez Hinata não o teria para defendê-la.

Hinata – Neji-nee-san... E-e-eu não vou conseguir... Disse ao abrir a porta ainda debulhada em lágrimas.

Neji – Hinata-sama... Você não tem escolha. Ele realmente não sabia consolar, tinha consciência disso, normalmente nem tentaria, mas a fragilidade da herdeira da souke o comovia, não podia evitar.

Hinata – E-eu sei...

Hyuuga Hinata. Dezenove anos. Longos cabelos preto-azulados. Corpo desejado por muitos em Konoha, moldado por anos de severo treinamento. Rosto delicado, pele delicada, traços delicados, não conseguiam acreditar como ela havia se interessado pela vida de Konoichi. Tinha uma expressão angelical que poderiam jurar que mesmo o mais belo dos anjos não a possuía dessa forma. Entretanto, de personalidade fraca. Em sua opinião, apenas diferente. Mas exatamente por isso e por sua "falha como ninja", era considerada a vergonha dos Hyuuga. Tal como repetia diariamente seu pai, não era digna do sangue que corria em suas veias, dos olhos que possuía. Se pudessem esquecer sua existência agradeceriam. Exceto, Hyuuga Neji. Membro da família secundária, subordinado à família principal. Ele era o único do clã que a reconhecia, ou ao menos, tentava.

Hinata – M-mas... É-é-é tão pouco te-tempo. Sussurrava observando um ponto fixo no chão.

Neji – É tempo suficiente.

Hinata – U-uma eternidade não se-seria suficiente para provar... me-meu valor para Otto-sama... O medo estava estampado em sua face. Mas não era hora de desistir, como pensava o moreno a sua frente.

Neji – Mas é o bastante para provar a você mesma.

Não acreditava no que acabara de escutar.

Hinata – Ne-neji-nee-san... "Co-como assim...?"

Neji – Agora enxugue essas lagrimas e vai treinar, o clã precisa de uma líder e não de um bebe chorão. Frio e duro como sempre, mas Hinata sabia que as vezes, era necessário, se não, o que seria de um sonhador sem alguém para acorda-lo?

Hinata ainda estava estática, já não encarava mais o chão. As palavras de seu primo ainda ressoavam por sua mente.

"E-ele acha que eu não sei meu valor?... Não é que eu não saiba... Mas... Que não tenha... Não o suficiente para ser a líder que esperam que eu seja..."

Neji – Já ne Hinata-sama.

O moreno virou-se sem esperar a despedida da prima e foi embora, provavelmente teria uma missão com o seu antigo time, como comentara a alguns dias atrás.

Hinata – Três meses... Suspirou. Era o tempo que lhe fora dado.

Secou suas lagrimas, arrumou seu equipamento, iria treinar. Seguir o conselho de Neji era o melhor caminho, pois alem da frieza habitual havia também um misto de verdade e preocupação.

Treinar. Casa. Missões. Treinar. Casa. Treinar. Missões. Treinar. Casa. Treinar. Sem mais delongas... A mesma rotina, porem mais pesada. O mesmo vazio, se não... ainda maior.

Continua.

Larry-Chan

Nha minna obrigadaa por terem lidoo minha fic!!!

Por favor deixem review, nem que seja pra zingar, me mandar desistir de escrever e porque não pra elogiar XDD!!

Sem ao menos uma review não tem outro cap!!!  
XDD

Bjjj ate o próximo capp


	2. Rotina

Supostamente Real

Larry Guilardi

Disclaimer: Naruto ME PERTENCE!!! sai correndo

Leva mais tomatadas n.n

Descrição: Uchiha Sasuke e Hyuuga Hinata são enviados para uma missão um tanto constrangedora na visão da jovem tímida e deveras inútil para o portador do sharingan. O suposto se tornara real? O real continuará suposto? SasuHina

Muito, muito, muito feliz pelas reviews!!! Ameii assim do fundo do coração!!

E no fim vou respondê-las!!! (P.S: Meu sonho sempre foi responder reviews .)

Agora vamos à fic!!

Sasuke – Fanfic irritante! (Fala)

"Fanfic irritante!" (Pensamento)

Uchiha palpiteiro. (Narração)

Cap 2. Destino? O mesmo?

Há pássaros que cansam de voar

Há peixes que roubariam suas asas

O dia nasceu em Konoha como quem não quer nada. Os pássaros já entoavam suas canções matinais à espera de alguém disposto a ser platéia. E o jovem Uchiha acabara de acordar.

"Humph", bufou, era mais um dia.

A vida ninja não chegava perto do que a que sua mente desenhava quando criança. Não havia tanta aventura. Nada de fato era um desafio. Seus inimigos raramente lhe acertavam um golpe. Eram todos fracos... Muito fracos.

"Ser o melhor nem é tão bom assim...", suspirou. Há anos atrás não ser o melhor não chegava se quer a ser uma opção. "É... devo ter mudado...", soltou uma leve risada, e essa, ainda com sua leveza, pôde ser escutada nos outros cômodos da antiga mansão.

A física e suas leis lhe irritavam. O eco lá era enorme. A casa definitivamente precisava ser ocupada. Era o que sentia Sasuke.

Flashback

A tarde estava absurdamente ensolarada. O céu confundia-se com um mar devido a escassez de nuvens. E, contradizendo a tudo, clima estava agradabilíssimo. O vento corria suava, cochichando, quem sabe, segredos de um sombrio futuro. Elementos estes que tornaram aquela "reuniao" ainda mais especial nas lembranças dos ali presentes.

Kakashi – Bom... é a sua vez Sasuke.

Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke e Hatake Kakashi. Antigo time sete. Estavam ainda se conhecendo, mas o loiro já tirava o moreno do serio apenas com suas risada... Estrondosas risadas, e a dona dos róseos cabelos lhe fazia transbordar irritação.

Sasuke - ... meu sonho é reconstruir meu clã e... matar um certo homem.

Olhos arregalados o fuzilaram.

Flashback off

Sim. Fora sincero naquele dia. Como nunca imaginara sê-lo.

Poderia ter dito um clássico "não tenho sonhos", ou "não quero falar", ou até mesmo "não importa" adiantaria. Mas não. Disse a verdade em sua dura e cruel plenitude.

Puxou o ar com força. Inspirou. Segurou-o por um tempo. Expirou.

Tal ato lhe dava a impressão de que tudo instaurado em seu interior poderia ser limpo, extraído como veneno... Como veneno de cobra. Mas não fora... Inevitavelmente não passava de uma impressão. Pois tudo, exatamente tudo, ainda estava lá, colado em seu peito, trancafiado na alma.

Havia realizado apenas um de seus sonhos. O outro fora completamente ignorado. Reconstruir seu clã. Logo o que quando criança julgava mais fácil. "É Uchiha... você é mesmo um idiota", não pode conter a risada.

Sentara na cama. Tinha que pensar.

Mulher nenhuma o aturaria. Nem tentariam.

Mentira. Mentira das mais puras. Possuía o lado feminino de Konoha quase inteiro aos seus pés. Bastava escolher. Mas nenhuma lhe agradava... "Irritantes...".

Pensando bem, poderia ser Sakura a escolhida. Poderia ser ela a mãe de seus filhos. A futura matriarca de seu clã ressurgido das cinzas. A mulher com quem dividiria sua vida, seus desejos, seus tormentos... Suspirou longa e tediosamente... "Definitivamente não.".

A Haruno não poderia ser. Por mais que tivesse se tornado grande e intima amiga com o tempo, por mais que tivesse aprendido a lidar com ele e ele com ela... não dava. Não sentia nada mais do que uma forte amizade e gratidão pela jovem.

Ela era linda, é fato. Mas sua beleza rósea não lhe atraia. Ela o amava, também fato. Mas não podia corresponder tal afeto. E se arriscasse algo com Sakura e assim a ferisse nem ele nem Naruto o perdoariam.

"E meu clã acaba aqui..." disse em misto de melancolia e ironia. Mais uma vez seria um inútil para sua família. Antes não a protegera. Agora... Não lhes dará continuidade, sendo ele a ultima chance para que seu clã permanecesse vivo.

"Fracassado..."

- Uchiha Sasuke, Tsunade-sama lhe aguarda em seu escritório. Compareça urgentemente.

Da mesma forma que o ANBU aparecera em sua janela ditando a mensagem saiu. Rápido e direto como relâmpagos. Nada de mais para o dono dos olhos ônix. Pois era essa sua vida. E novamente, a rotina incansável o tira de seu raro momento de reflexão.

A vida continuava.

"Um... Dois... Três... Tem mais um... eu sei que tem... QUATRO" e fez o jutsu.

Campo de treinamento de seu antigo time.

Como queria os ter de volta.

Treinar com eles não era tão desgastante, todo cansaço era coberto pela diversão. Shino, mesmo com seu jeito sério e misterioso se divertia das piadas, mancadas e risada de Kiba e Akamaru.

E Kiba... "Ah Kiba..." soltou um suspiro.

Kiba se tornara seu melhor amigo. Naquela época ela não conseguiria nem se imaginar sem sua companhia. Ele a conhecia mais que todos, e ela nunca precisou lhe dizer muita coisa sobre si mesma para que ele fosse tão intimo. Ele apenas a olhava e já sabia o que sentia, o que queria falar. Era ele que sempre a tirava de encrencas, que disfarçava para Naruto motivos da vermelhidão da Hyuuga. Ele era o maior significado de amizade que Hinata possuía.

"Talvez fosse melhor ter dito sim..." desativou o Byakugan. Estava treinando desde quatro da manha. Já eram dez. Exausta era a palavra que a descrevia no momento. E toda essa nostalgia do passado a ajudava a descansar.

"Ele poderia estar me ajudando agora...".

Às vezes o que mata não é o que fizemos e nos arrependemos, mas o que não fizemos, e era essa a situação de Hinata. Fora tão ingênua quanto Naruto e não percebeu os sentimentos do shinobi para consigo. Fora pega de surpresa.

Flashback

Kiba – Hinata... eu sei que seu coração pertence ao baka do Naruto...

Hinata – Na-nani? Cortou-o Hinata. "Co-como ele sabe disso?". Ki-kiba-kun?

Kiba – Mas eu também sei que sou capaz de conquistá-la Hinata... só me de uma chance...

Kiba abaixara a cabeça, era a primeira vez que se abria de tal forma. Mas era necessário, Hinata não perceberia de outra maneira.

Kiba - Me da essa chance... Hinata?

Hinata – Kiba-kun?

Fim do Flashback

Se não o tivesse afastado agora teria seu apoio.

"Gome nasai Kiba-kun...", soltou uma lagrima.

Mesmo sabendo que nunca conseguiria corresponder ao amor de Kiba bem que podia ter tentado e ter dado chance à felicidade. Mas era tarde demais. Ela foi burra o bastante para após o ocorrido evitá-lo sempre que possivel. Havia afastado seu mais companheiro e fiel amigo.

Mas não era hora para se sentir culpada, tinha um dever a cumprir. Algo a provar.

ANBU – Hyuuga Hinata, Godaime te espera em seu escritório esteja lá dentro dos próximos cinco minutos, não se atrase.

Hinata - suspiro mais uma missão...

A sala era grande, espaçosa. Havia uma grande janela que dava passagem aos raios solares, substituindo durante o dia o uso de eletricidade. Estantes com livros, um sofá, uma mesa em frente à janela, tudo que um escritório deveria ter, inclusive alguém atrás da mesa com o rosto sobre as mãos e a mais tediosa face possível. E era essa a Hokage.

Tsunade-sama. Loira, olhos azuis celeste, corpo um tanto avantajado, personalidade marcante e violenta, força sobrenatural, uma mulher realmente bela, contudo, amedrontadora. Não é por menos que foi escolhida a quinta Hokage de Konoha.

Tsunade – Como sempre na hora, Uchiha Sasuke.

O moreno havia entrado pela janela, não surpreendendo nem um pouco Godaime, que alias, já havia se habituado ao gênio seco porém formal do Uchiha.

Sasuke – humpf... E qual a minha missão?

Tsunade – Infelizmente tenho que esperar alguém a mais para passar todas as informações de uma só vez.

Sasuke – Creio que sou capaz de cumprir essa missão só...

Não estava de bom humor e uma missão com mais alguém seria realmente irritante... Não. Ele não queria companhia. Já bastava ele e seus próprios males.

Tsunade – Sorte que sua insolência não me abala mais Uchiha.

Não adiantava discutir com Sasuke, seria tempo, paciência, nervos e tudo mais perdido a toa.

Hinata – Li-licença... Hinata fizera reverência perante os presentes na sala. Chagara atrasada. Não era de seu feitio. Mas chegara.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Será que interrompi algo?"

Hinata – Go-gome ne por ter interrompido. Disse já vermelha.

Tsunade – Hyuuga Hinata, não interrompeu nada, estávamos mesmo lhe esperando. Entre que passarei os dados da missão de vocês.

Sasuke olha de esguelha para Hinata, "VocêS? Humph... pelo menos não é o barulhento do Naruto...".

"Vo-vocêS? To-tomara que não seja muito longa a missão..." e cora temendo passar muito tempo com aquele "desconhecido", já que nunca trocaram uma se quer palavra.

Tsunade – A situação é a seguinte, no Reino da Pedra há de dois em dois anos um encontro ente o rei e a rainha de tal com o rei e a rainha do Reino Minerva. Este encontro à principio visa apenas uma interação entre estes países para que torne mais fortes seus laços de amizade. Contudo, agentes de Konoha descobriram que há muito mais que mera política nesta reunião, por assim dizer, e é este "muito mais" por trás de tudo que nos preocupa, já que estamos em tempos pacíficos.

Hinata – Ma-mas -"vamos Hinata não gagueje agora."- porque o "já que estamos em tempos pacíficos"?

Tsunade – Simples. Tudo está calmo demais, nenhum ataque, nenhuma disputa política. Nada. E paz demais pode significar guerras futuras. Espero que sejam apenas especulações, entretanto, temos que investigar.

Sasuke – Então a missão é vigiar e investigar melhor a "realeza". Disse em tom irônico.

Tsunade – Uchiha, Uchiha... Brincou dando um sorriso faceiro. É aí que você se engana.

A missão de vocês é SER o casal Minerva.

Olhos arregalados. Uma Hinata pálida. Um Sasuke sério, mais que o normal.

Hinata – Tsu-tsunade...

Sasuke – Não faz o menor sentido Tsunade-sama... essa missão é ridícula.

Disse cortando a fala de Hinata agressivamente fazendo menção de ir embora.

Tsunade – Creio que ainda não terminei de falar, Sasuke. -A Hokage já estava sem paciência. – Enquanto nossos agentes pesquisavam mais sobre o assunto o casal minerva foi assassinado. Eles estavam de "férias", sendo assim, os ninjas que estavam em missão usaram genjutsu e fingiram ser eles até o momento. Então, ninguém além dos ligados à missão sabe ainda sobre o assassinato.

Sasuke – Então mande tais agentes continuarem com seus genjutsus e boa sorte.

Tsunade – UCHIHA SASUKE! Gritou Godaime batendo sua mão contra a mesa partindo-a ao meio. Caso nossas suspeitas estejam corretas, não estaremos lidando com idiotas, até agora só foi possível tal genjustu por estarmos lidando com leigos, o que pode ou não acontecer em tal reunião.

Sasuke – E como eu e a Hyuuga enganaremos alguém?

Nervos a flor da pele. Clima mais que pesado. Pássaros se calaram.

Tsunade riu.

Tsunade – Vocês nada precisarão fazer, eles são por pura coincidência idênticos a vocês.

Hinata – Ma-mas e meus olhos?

Tsunade - A rainha teve um grave problema nos olhos, era cega, sua aparência era idêntica à do Byakkugan. Portanto aqui estão as pastas sobre detalhes de cada um deles, espero que vocês leiam e assimilem seus modos de viver. Será um grande desafio. Confiamos em vocês.

Jogou a pasta na mão de cada um. Sasuke parecia mais irritado que o normal. Não se conformara com a ridícula missão que recebera. Se soubesse que era isso "ser ninja" provavelmente nunca teria escolhido tal. E infelizmente ao abrir a pasta e olhar a foto do Rei de Minerva –Takezo Minerva, pode ver que ele era realmente idêntico, juraria que era sua própria foto se não houvesse um largo sorriso na face.

Sasuke – Humphh... E em média, quanto tempo de duração da tal reunião?

Tsunade – Bom... não é bem uma reunião... Está mais para um longo encontro... de ... apenas... dois meses e meio.

E a loira dava risadas por dentro.

Hinata – Do-dois meses e meio??

Não podia acreditar. Era muito tempo. E como treinaria? E como provaria ao seu pai seu valor?

Sasuke – Quando começamos?

Tsunade – Vocês têm hoje para arrumas suas malas... AH... e por falar nisso Shizune lhes dará vestimentas adequadas para a ocasião. E amanhã ao meio dia deverão estar saindo de Konoha. São dois dias de viagem. Estão dispensados.

Saíram juntos da sala. O silencio prevalecia entre os dois. A porta se fechou. O corredor seguia vazio.

Sasuke – É melhor parar de gaguejar se não vai estragar tudo. Amanha meio dia na porta de Konoha. Não se atrase. Disse indo para o lado oposto do correndo não dando tempo para que a Hyuuga respondesse.

Hinata não podia acreditar. Dentre todos de Konoha tinha que ter sido escalada logo com Sasuke. Não que não gostasse dele. Não o conhecia, então não o julgava. Era seu lema. Contudo sua primeira impressão não foi uma das melhores, tinha que admitir. E pelo que acabara de escutar, seria mais alguem para lhe colocar defeitos.

"E o destino não muda...". Cansada de remoer tal missão fora procurar Shizune.

Em uma das pequenas estradas de Konoha um moreno resmungava.

"Kuso... por que eu... missão idiota... vila idiota... vida idiota...". Sentira que nasceu para ser contrariado. Quando queria paz a guerra se instaurava. Quando queria guerra a paz reinava. E agora que queria apenas ficar só com sua miserável vida... uma longa missão.

Tudo bem que Hinata não era a pior companhia. Ela não gritava como Sakura, algo que o incomodava profundamente. Não vivia fofocando como Ino. Não ria ou fazia piada de tudo como Tenten. E não o perseguia como todas as outras. Na verdade, ela era a única menina que ele nunca notara algum sinal interesse por ele. "Melhor assim".

Chegara em casa. Novamente o barulho de seus passos ecoava. Novamente ninguém o recebia. Novamente tudo se repetia.

"É... o destino não muda...".

Continua.

Bom minna muito obrigadoo pelas reviews!!

Amei mesmo!!

E agora vou respondê-las!!!

Inoroxxxx—Nhá muito obrigado!!!!!

Que bom que gostouu!!!

Os: Agradecendoo as lideres de torcidaaa!!!

Aewww!!!

COntinuee lendo!!!!

Qlqer critica, opinião e etc é só falar!!

Rumokura Hisa--- Nhaa no inicio eu tbm não era muito fa do casal não... esse iria ser um TentenNeji... mas com o tempo fui lendo umas fics e etc...ai poft...me apaixoneii pelo casal

Nhaa e orbigador pela correção!!! São sempre bem vindas!!

E nossa eu fiquei muito feliz com a qntidade de review q eu recebi... não sei se foram muitas ou poucas...mas pra mim taum suficientes!!! E sim, escrevo mesmo pra me divertir e treinar minha escrita!! E só escrevi no fim do ultimo cap q só teria outro com reviews era pa garantir no mínimo uma!!! XD

Nhá nomes Japonês!! Amoo!!

Muito orbigadoo pela review!!!

E - Pontas --- Nhaa muito obrigada pela review!!!

Nhá e ta detalhada pq eu amo detalhes... o que seria da vida sem eles??

Espero que continuee lendo e que goste de como a trama ta andando!!

Tia-Lulu --- Que bom que vocee gostou da fic!!!!

Ta aki o segundo capituloo!!!

Mari Sushi --- Nhayy q emoçaoo!!

Orbigadaa pela revieww!!!  
Muito bom saber que estão gostando da fic!!!

Nhull e já ta a continuação!!!  
medo de apanharrr

Bjusss!!

E ta aqui o segundo capitulo!!!  
SE leu gostou, odiou, quer me matar, quer me abraçar, opinar, criticar ou qualquer coisa... é só clicar no go!!!

Reviews por favor!!!

Bjuuu


	3. A missao começa

**Supostamente Real**

**Larry Guilardi**

**Disclaimer: Naruto me pertence até que me convençam do contrário (principalmente Neji-kun! .)**

**Leva tomatadas n.n**

**Descrição: Uchiha Sasuke e Hyuuga Hinata são enviados para uma missão um tanto constrangedora na visão da jovem tímida e deveras inútil para o portador do sharingan. O suposto se tornara real? O real continuará suposto? SasuHina**

**Gome qualquer coisa, é minha primeira fanfic.**

**Legenda.**

**Sasuke – Fanfic irritante! (Fala)**

"**Fanfic irritante!" (Pensamento)**

**Uchiha palpiteiro. (Narração)**

**Capítulo 3 E começa a missão.**

**Aparências.  
Breves e superficiais aparências.**

___Verde, amarelo, roxo, lilás, azul, vermelho, dourado, prateado, púrpura, rosa, alaranjado... era tudo colorido demais. Não entendia como Mayumi, rainha de Minerva, usava vestimentas tão chamativas. Normalmente todos os participantes da realeza optavam por cores neutras, deixando as mais 'alegres' para momentos de festas ou comemorações. Se Mayumi realmente usava trajes dessa forma, então era de fato totalmente diferente da Hyuuga. Ainda não havia lido o relatório, mas pelo que começava a imaginar, a rainha era exatamente o que ela nunca conseguiu ser, mas sempre desejou. Espontânea, piadista e divertida, aquela que fazia o rei, Takezo, esquecer dos problemas do reino, ou simplesmente não era a tímida e sem falta de confiança que era Hinata. Ela agora tremia por dentro, lutar não era mais sua maior dificuldade, já provara ser uma excelente ninja, contudo, nunca conseguira fingir. Muito menos fingir ser uma outra pessoa, era pedir demais para alguém que nem ao menos fazia uso das tão famosas 'mentiras brancas'._

_"__Eu consigo..." Tentou convencer-se._

___Shizune – Não se preocupe Hinata – disse já adivinhando os pensamentos da kunoichi -, a rainha era realmente uma mulher bastante enérgica, contudo, devido a sua posição não transparecia ser o que era, não lhe era permitido, então demonstrava sua personalidade através de suas vestimentas. Sua única forma de ser ela mesma sem causar transtornos para o reino. E temos que admitir, são de um ótimo gosto essas peças! – Brincou com o kimono dourado e desenhos de cerejeiras._

___Hinata – Ha-hai. _

___Um alívio súbito tomou posse da Hyuuga. Havia se esquecido que Rainhas não podiam ceder ao luxo de serem divertidas, engraçadas, conversadoras. Deviam ser o exemplo para a população feminina de esposa e mulher perfeita, submissa e responsável, amável e calma, sábia e firme. Não mais fácil, mas menos difícil, fingir firmeza ao falar iria lhe custar um tempo de treinamento, entretanto bem menos do que antes. _

___Shizune – Sei que é um tipo de missão nova para você, e normalmente não passamos missões do tipo sem que haja um treinamento prévio, com estudos mais aprofundados das características do indivíduo a ser substituído e etc, mas você entende, né Hinata? Foi uma surpresa para nós também a semelhança entre vocês, mas ao mesmo tempo foi um presente dos céus..._

_"__Presente de grego, eu acrescentaria..." E a Hyuuga ousou rir internamente de uma rara ironia sua..._

___Shizune - ... e ainda que o temperamento do Uchiha não seja um ponto positivo da missão eu lhe aconselharia a não desanimar e nem se desesperar, até porque, apesar do mau humor constante, ele é um dos melhores shinobis da vila, e com certeza a experiência de trabalhar com ele vai ser ótima para treinar sua paciência – e gargalhou, ela conhecia muito bem Uchiha Sasuke, e sabia que o importante para trabalhar com ele era a paciência, quem não tinha criava. Não que Sasuke arranjava problemas, ou reclamava, mas exatamente que ele não fazia nada. Permanecia sempre com a mesma expressão de que o mundo o decepcionava e o enraivecia, sempre também com as rápidas frases nada esclarecedoras transbordantes de um sarcasmo maldoso e pouco medido. _

___Hinata – hehe... Ha-hai, eu vou tentar aproveitar o má-máximo, comoo se Fo-fosse um treinamento... _

___Era essa então sua solução. Encarar tudo como um treinamento. Um longo, desgastante e constrangedor treinamento. _

___Juntou as roupas que Shizune enfim acabara de lhe dar e foi para casa. Era necessário preparar uma mala de forma que parecesse da realeza, avisar ao seu pai de sua nova missão, e descansar, a viagem provavelmente seria longa._

___Sua casa era branca e colonial. Estilo típico de pessoas que ocupavam lugares mais altos na sociedade, de clãs reconhecidos. Tudo lá era grande. Muito espaço em todos os cômodos. Nunca entendera o motivo. Nem nunca questionara. Mas sempre pensava se em uma morada menor a relação 'família' não seria um pouco melhor. 'A proximidade costuma fazer milagres', era o que sua mãe sempre lhe dizia. E era de um milagre que ela precisava._

___Pai da Hinata - ____atrasada mais uma vez._

___Estavam todos à mesa de jantar. Como em um pintura. Posturas eretas, na típica mesa japonesa próxima do chão, almofadas, chás, ____bolinhos de arroz. ____Tudo exatamente como em um quadro. Até mesmo pela imobilidade. Sim, imobilidade. Comiam todos em um silencio amedrontador, os movimentos da mastigação eram mínimos, lentos, imperceptíveis. Os olhares não se cruzavam. As poucas palavras que eram ditas se referiam a assuntos políticos e do clã, mas não com intuito de quebrar 'gelo', mas apenas para manter o líder a par de algo que tenha de fato passado despercebido. _

___Hinata – Go-gome ne... Fui chamada por Tsunade-sama, me foi designa-nada uma missão._

___Hiashi – e quanto tempo vai durar esse presente que a hokage me deu?_

___Corara. Droga de pele extremamente clara, tornava-se carmim nos primeiros sinais de nervosismo, ansiedade, raiva, cansaço. _

___Não se sentia tão atingida pelas palavras de seu pai como antes, mas ainda as machucavam. Saber que não atinge às expectativas do homem que te deu vida e criou, de seu próprio clã a tornava a mais inútil e humilhada criatura. _

___Hinata – Do-dois meses e meio._

___HIasi – hum. Sobra-lhe muito pouco tempo livre para preparar-se então. Se antes já era impossível..._

___Hinata – E- eu não vou decepcioná-lo..._

___Pai de Hinata –hum._

___Mãe de Hinata – Vá trocar-se e venha ceiar conosco. _

___Hinata – Domo arigatou, mas não tenho fome._

___Fechou cuidadosamente a porta do quarto. Não queria que qualquer ruído diferente lhes desse a dica de seu estado emocional. Já era considerada fraca por muitos outros motivos, não lhes daria mais nenhum. _

___Jogou-se na cama. O cansaço a dominou por completo. Logo fechou os olhos e caiu em um pesado e atordoado sono. Não dormia bem há muito tempo, pela forma que andava as coisas, a tendência era só piorar. _

___oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOooOOoOOooOOooOooOOoOoOOOo_

_Minerva Takezo_

_Idade: 25 anos_

_Altura: 1.85 m_

_Olhos: Negros_

_Hobby: Cavalgar, caçadas._

_Histórico: Minerva Takezo, filho único de Minerva Ono e Minerva Yurika, sempre fora a criança adorada do reino. Permanecia junto ao seu pai em todos os momentos, desde os das mais difíceis tomadas de decisão até em guerras. Muitos aldeões dizem que daí vem sua extrema habilidade como rei, pois desde muito criança vivenciava a vida de Chefe de Estado. Até os quinze anos tinha um gênio forte e completamente arredio, contudo era ainda amado por todos devido a sua controversa amabilidade. Sempre piadista, risonho, fazendo o que lhe apetece, no momento em que lhe convém. Contudo, ao completar seu décimo quinto aniversário, o reino sofrera uma invasão feita por soldados e ninjas exilados que exigiam o cancelamento da sentença. Tais ninjas haviam se organizado de maneira fascinante para um bando de traidores. Armaram uma verdadeira cilada. Iniciou-se então uma das mais longas guerras que este pais já enfrentou. Foram dez anos de pura luta. Após os dois primeiros anos de guerra Minerva Ono fora assassinado pelo seu ministro de confiança, que fora descoberto tramando para roubar a coroa em meio a confusão das batalhas. Desde a morte de seu pai Takezo não fora o mesmo. Transformara sua personalidade na de um verdadeiro Líder, como muitos afirma. Logo que fora confirmada a morte do rei, Takezo tomou posse de seu lugar de direito e enfrentou seus inimigos com Mao de ferro. Infelizmente, os traidores estavam extremamente mais organizados e preparados. O que obrigou o novo rei e seus fieis soldados e seguidores a fugir, deixando o reino nas mãos dos inimigos. Contudo,apenas por um certo tempo. Dois anos fora o tempo necessário para que Takezo montasse uma nova esquadra, treinasse seus novos seguidores e planejasse uma retomada de sua herança. Fora nesse tempo de planejamento que Minerva Takezo conheceu Haruyaki Mayumi. Aldeiã da vila que o acolheu, foi ela que cuidou de seus ferimentos de guerra e de seus soldados. Permanecera ao lado de Takezo desde então. A retomada do reino fora um sucesso, contudo os traidores não desistiram fácil e passaram os cinco anos travando batalhas sangrentas com o reino. Fora durante esse período turbulento que Minerva Takezo tomou como esposa Haruyaki Mayumi, agora, Minerva Mayumi. Venceram então a guerra. Todos os traidores do reino foram sentenciados a pena de morte. Deixaram claro o que acontece com traidores. _

_Após alguns anos de paz, o jovem rei voltou com sua personalidade costumeira, piadista, cortez, e etc. Contudo aprendera a manter seu reino com punho forte. Mas nada que trazia a infelicidade de seu povo. Muito ao contrario, era cada vez mais amado por cada integrante do reino. Takezo e sua Mayumi são praticamente inseparáveis. São considerados o casal real mais abençoado de todos os tempo, por Kami sama, devido ao amor que é logo percebido entre os dois. Demonstrações de afeto em público são comuns entre os dois. _

E a pasta fora jogada longe. Cuidado com materia secretos nao era o forto do moreno.

Não iria terminar de ler aquilo. Não naquele momento.

Estava terminantemente estressado. Sua vontade mais interna era fugir. Estava saturado.

Mas já havia fugido antes. E não havia funcionado.

Uchiha Sasuke estava deslocado. Em sua própria vila, em sua própria casa. Em seu próprio corpo.

O casa de Uchiha encontrava-se vazia. Era incrivelmente grande para um único habitante.

Um modelo clássico de habitação japonesa. Mas vazia. Poderia escutar facilmente o cricrilar dos grilos do jardim.

Deitara.

"Não há tempo para babaquices Uchiha"

O teto era incrivelmente branco.

"Foco, bastardo. Foco."

Ele precisava se concentrar. Pensamentos pronfundos nao o iria ajudar. Nos próximos meses deveria fingir ser alguém extremamente... irritante. Minerva Takezo fora descrito como... piadista...

"Ah, claro. Basta imitar Naruto. Kuso."

Como... Amável.

"Basta ser eu mesmo..." rira de seu próprio sarcasmo... "Talvez Kakashi...kuso"

Mão de ferro.

"Fácil..."

Não era para isso que era um ninja. Definitivamente não. Vai ser insuportável para o Uchiha.

"Mas há Hinata... é..." E sorrira com a possibilidade da Hyuuga estragar o disfarce e obrigá-los a usar a força para conseguir as informações. Perfeitamente mais fácil e mais agradável.

Dormira pensando em como seria não ter a bendita missão, nem essa bendita vida, nem essa bendita casa, nem o bendito nome.... em como seria se a palavra bendita não fosse mera ironia sua.

oooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooo

11:55, portões de Konoha.

Sasuke - Perfeita como todo Hyuuga, hum.

As arvores balançavam com o vento matinal.

Hinata - Só não gosto de me-me atrasar.

As folhas caiam em um cenário cinematográfico.

Sasuke - ... Seria ótimo se os ninjas que se disfarçarão de serviçais pensassem da mesma forma.

O Sol estava a pino. Um dia completamente perfeito.

Ou quase. A companhia de Uchiha Sasuke não era a melhor, e para o moreno a da Hyuuga também não era a mais desejada. Estavam cinco minutos adiantados.

Hinata - ...

Os pássaros cantavam.

Sasuke - ...

O silencio nunca havia sido problema, para ambos.

Contudo, dessa vez, surpreendentemente, tornou-se constrangedor.

Hinata - ... Ta-talvez passe mais rápido do que imagina-namos...

Tentativa de quebra de gelo número 1...

Sasuke - ou não.

Frustrada.

Hinata - "Sua tonta, deveria ter ficado calada"

Sasuke - "..."

Hinata – Pelo que li, os Minerva não parecem ser maus.

Tentativa de quebra de gelo número 2...

Sasuke – Pelo que eu li, nosso dever é descobrir isso... lá.

Frustrada.

Hinata – "Calada Hinata, calada."

A morena nunca fora de puxar assunto. Mas... havia se convencido em esforçar-se ao máximo nessa missão. E um maior entrosamento com seu companheiro seria essencial. Era o que ela achava. Antes.

Cinco minutos nunca passaram tão vagarosamente, para ambos. Mas, surpreendentemente, não por algum constrangimento que o silencio havia trazido anteriormente, até porque, não houve mais nenhum, e sim pela ansiedade que cada um dos ninjas carregavam em seus peitos.

Hinata encontrava-se em sua luta interna pela coragem e determinação necessária para herdar o clã Hyuuga, e o Uchiha... bom, ao Uchiha bastava seus demônios internos para não ter paz, nem uma situação em especial precisava vir a tona.

Ninja 1 – Gomenasai pelo atraso "embora estejamos na hora exata **u.u**"

Ninja 2 – "Gomenasai? Mas foram eles quem chegaram cedo demais **-.-**"

Sasuke – Que não se repita, ninjas atrasados matam exércitos.

Ninja 1,2, 3, 4, Hinata – **-.-**

Ninja 2 – " Um Uchiha nunca erra né u.u"

Sasuke – Vão ficar me observando ou vão cumprir as ordens? Não se esqueçam que são dois dias longos de viagem e ainda teremos que parar nas redondezas do reino para a troca de roupas, ou seja, o tempo é curto e já está correndo.

Sasuke nunca falava muito. Mas a situação estava irritante. Tudo lhe era irritante, e aqueles olhares eram ainda mais.

Ninjas – Hai.

Começaram a corrida, Sasuke tinha razão, a nobreza de Minerva era conhecida pela sua pontualidade, e não seria ele que quebraria a tradição.

Sasuke ia na frente, os dois ninjas atrás, um do lado do outro, com certa distancia entre eles, os outros dois enfileirados atrás e por fim Hinata com seu Byakugan ativado.

O primeiro dia fora então como planejado, venceram a distância planejada sem nenhum incidente grave. Apenas pequenos deslizes, como os ninjas pouco experientes, e principalmente, pouco experientes com o Uchiha, que tentavam, em vão, iniciar conversas e debates com o shinobi por natureza, ou não tão naturalmente assim, calado. O máximo que conseguiam eram os quase nunca audíveis "hum", e no fim da paciência de Sasuke, um auto e declarado " Calem a boca".

Hinata, com sua paciência do além, respondia com delicadeza às incessantes perguntas dos ninjas, acompanhada de sua gagueira de sempre. Caso não fosse tão "desatenta", por assim dizer, notaria facilmente as investidas dos iniciantes nela.

Flashback

Ninja 1 – "Uma beleza tão rara não devia ser desperdiçada nesse mundo de luta *__*", Hyuuga-sama, porque escolheu seu uma kunoichi?

Hinata – Pa-para provar que sou capaz. O meu va-valor . – Hinata corou.

Ninja 2 – "Eu acrediito no seuu valorr s2 !!! *__*" E você já conseguiu prová-lo?

Era o ponto fraco de Hinata.

Hinata – Iie.

Abaixara a cabeça.

Ninja 1 – Como não... Uma ninja como você Hyuuga-sama.... gome-ne, mas toda vila sabe de seu valorr "Eu principalmente Hyuuga *___*"

Hinata – Do-domo arigatou....

Corara.

Sasuke – Calem-se e apressem-se.

"Inuteis."

Ninja 1 " Sasuke &%$%*¨X%*"

Flashback off.

Acamparam durante a noite. No primeiro vilarejo próximo ao reino eles encontrariam o "carro" com as roupas reais, malas e apetrechos que serviriam para a farsa da viagem. Assim, chegariam lá tal como os próprios reis.

Programaram então os turnos de revezamento, armaram suas barracas e foram dormir.

A Hyuuga não tinha sono. A ansiedade lhe tomava quase por completo. Ainda não sabia como seria fingir ser Mayumi. De acordo com o relatório, Mayumi era extremamente carinhosa e ligada com Takezo, e em publico. O que significava que ela deveria ser da mesma forma com o Uchiha. A vemelhidão inundou seu rosto apenas com o pensamento. Vinha-lhe um frio na espinha o pensamento de ter tal proximidade com o dono do Sharingan.

Não que achasse Sasuke feio, ou até mesmo repugnante. Não. Ela poderia ser tímida, mas era uma mulher. E sabia reconhecer beleza em um homem. E havia muita beleza no Uchiha. Ela, como todas as outras mulheres de konoha, já havia notado o quão atraente ele era. Praticamente o espécime masculino perfeito. Alto, cabelos da cor da noite com um brilho causador de inveja em muita mulher, pele branca, corpo de um deus, ombros largos... olhar extremamente penetrante. Tudo que uma mulher poderia pedir. Mas, ela era Hinata, e... bom, ele poderia não só se parecer com um deus, mas ser um deus, que se não conquistasse seu coração, toda beleza não valeria de nada. E a do Uchiha, para ela, não valia muita coisa. Ela não conhecia nada dele alem de meros "Aham... hum".... Se pedissem que descrevesse a personalidade do moreno ela simplesmente escreveria: um completo aham hum. Sabe-se lá o que significaria.

Mas então, como faria? Eles não haviam conversado sobre como seria a atuação, era assim que tentava visualizar tudo, uma mera atuação. Não haviam combinado nada. Era como se a missão fosse apenas chegar lá. E só.

Não fora muito inteligente por parte da Hokage colocar dois mudos em uma mesma missão. Definitivamente. Era o que pensava a jovem hyuuga.

E, de fato, não era o que pensava Sasuke. Ele já havia colocado em sua cabeça como as coisas funcionariam, e não estava mais tão preocupado com a missão. Pelo menos era do que tentara se convencer. Havia decidido que era pura perda de tempo ficar remoendo o quão ridículo era o papel que faria, e o quanto queria ver Tsunade morta. Seria mais jogo, para ele, dormir logo, e fazer com que cada dia passe mais rápido do que o outro, para que logo volte para a sua vida normal. Não que essa seja melhor. Porem, menos ultrajante. Ou não.

Amanhecera. Mais um inicio de dia perfeito. Mas nenhum dos shinobis queriam parar para vislumbrá-lo. Os ninjas que fingiram ser guardas estavam morrendo de sono, e de tédio. Hinata sucumbia em seu nervosismo. E Sasuke... bom, Sasuke nunca quis parar para reparar em um dia bonito.

Sasuke – Melhor nos apressarmos, talvez de tempo de chegar a tempo da ceia.

Não que estivesse pensando em com será saborear uma ceia real. Mas seria o momento mais oportuno. Onde de cara poderia "interrogar" o outro casal de reis. E se, por sorte, a que ele daria tudo para ter, ele conseguisse qualquer informação logo de cara, estaria livre do fardo que lhe era Minerva Takezo. Um plano curto e grosso. Como era Uchiha Sasuke.

Foram o mais rápido possível.

Não houve tempo para conversa alguma. Para a infelicidade dos ninjas "guardas". Eles haviam passado a noite planejando conversas e perguntas para conquistar a Hyuuga. Diferentemente de sasuke, eles haviam sido encantados pela aura mágica que emanava da Hyuuga, e queriam aproveitar as poucas horas restantes em sua presença. Infelizmente, para esses ninjas, querer não é poder.

Ninja 3 – Ali o "carro".

Haviam chegado na vila. E logo na entrada, escondido por entre as arvores que havia perto do portão havia o "carro" que os iriam levar para a entrada do reino. Um carro digno da realeza, deve ser ressaltado.

Hinata – Nossa... é- é lindo.

Ninja 2 – Sim... foi um trabalho de louco arranja-lo, sabe a gente teve que subornar o general Ki....

Fora cortado pelo Uchiha.

Sasuke – Tenho certeza que isso é assunto confidencial, e nem eu nem a Hyuuga devemos saber. E Hyuuga, trate de parar essa gagueira ou então nosso disfarce vai ser descoberto no primeiro prato da ceia.

Hinata – hai. Disse esforçando-se o máximo par não gaguejar. "Você consegue Hinata, você consegue" Motivar-se internamente era sua única arma.

Os outros ninjas em volta sentiam a vontade de matar aquele Uchiha.

Sasuke – Então, estão esperando o que? Vamos fazer o que nos foi designado.

E todos foram pegando suas devidas roupas e indo se vestir. Os homens foram para trás das arvores, e Hinata, mais vermelha do que já pensara que esteve trocou-se agachada no "carro", o Maximo que pode.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

18:00 pm.

Entrada do castelo do reino da Pedra.

Rei Krono e Rainha Yuni. Vestidos como deuses. Em frente ao imenso portão de seu castelo. Escoltados por seus guardas, conselheiros, damas de companhia. Entandartes em pé. Bandeiras a mastro alto.

Sasuke e Hinata. Vestidos como Takezo e Mayumi Minerva. Em frente a escadaria que os levaria ao encontro dos reis anfitriões. Sua escolta atrás. O vento era forte.O castelo encontrava-se em cima da colina. Os cabelos de HInata dançavam de acordo com o vento. As trombetas de boas-vindas tocaram. Corações a mil. Hinata tremia. Sasuke praguejava mentalmente. A hora havia chegado.

Sasuke - Pronta ou não. É agora. Sussurrou Sasuke.

Hinata – Ha-hai. Gome ne.

Respondeu Hinata.

Sem mais delongas Sasuke pegou a mão de HInata e entrelaçou seus dedos. Hinata se esforçou para não corar. "Sò mãos dadas Hinata. Só mãos dadas". Mas ela ainda tremia.

Sasuke fez sinal para que a escolta carregasse as malas. Subiram a escadaria. Cada degrau demorava um século.

Chegaram.

Yuni – Takezo-sama e Mayumi-san, quanto tempo!!

Continua.

ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO

Ps:

A parte do "Carro"´, é que eu imaginei tipo... uma ... nao é charrete, tbm não é carrugem, mas essa coisa que os reis andavam nessa época. entenderam.  
Algo do tipo xD.

Fim do ps.

_____________________________________

Desculpas da autora:

Sei que vocês querem me matar. E etc etc... Mas... tenho diversos motivos pelo extremo atraso da fic. Contudo, acho que ficaria maior que a fic a explicação.... mas só digo que valw a pena a demora, pq passei no vestiba, fui classificada,e bem, em um concurso... agora já posso voltar a escrever....

Peço mil perdoes pelo atraso. Serio mesmo. Mas não abandonei a fic.O que já é algo bom né?

Peço desculpas tbm pelo cap ruim. Mas é q eu perdi o que havia escrito. Ai reescrever sempre é um saco. Ai não saiu bom, prometo me esforçar mais nos próximos. Palavra.

E por favor, deixem review. Nem que seja para me esculhambar.

Bj. E Até semana que vem. Vou postar o próximo na próxima terça xD.


End file.
